fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Yureito Shion
'Yuureito '''is a teal/dull themed derivative of the Official Vocaloid Kaito. History There was a huge miscalculation to his coding and a lot of errors as he was being created, it was too late to stop it. That's the reason why his design was dull and transparent. There was a huge explosion which is the reason why his left side of the coat was burned. His appearance always mistake him for a ghost. The moment yuureito was created, he was in deeply pain on his left arm, it was a virus slowly spreading; a virus that immediately ruins anything that he touches. It was immediately but temporary fixed by his master. The gloves was preventing the virus from spreading. The incident caused a lot of damage in yuureito's system, his voice is glitching and often "sleeps", a lot of rebooting was required to make him work properly. After the incident, he was able to detect something that most people cannot see; yokais, ghost, spirits, etc. He is able to communicate to them too; they can even borrow yureito's body to posssess. The sun, moon, star was an anti-virus and to keep his system stable and functioning well. The mask was given to him by a ghost that he helped, after that, he was able to function a lot better. He is afraid of the master since he knows he caused a lot of trouble for him; he's afraid that he might uninstall him. Concept Personality Yuureito is always smiling. He's a soft-hearted young man and can't help but always want to help. His system completely shuts down after he involves himself is some kind of paranormal activities(Like letting a spirit possess his body to do the favor or been hanging around with far too long) ; his master warns him to never help nor do a favor to an unknown being since the master is having a hard time fixing him back up. Yuureito still helps since he feels guilty.. Yuureito easily jolt when he hears a sudden loud sound and will start shaking as the anxiety immediately flows throught his system, but it'll slows down after a minute of so. He has a low presence where no one notices him immediately, like kageito, so he often take that opportunity to scare one of his brothers(even thought they are already afraid just by suddenly seeing him and mistaking him for a ghost.) Yureito's lack of sleep is due to the spirits always lurking around asking for his help or want to play or talk to him. He rarely says "no" to them. He'll immediately start shaking once he sees master and try to avoid him as much as possible. Appearance Yuureito has a really pale skin and very light teal coloured eyes and short curly hair with a cowlick. He has a dark eyebags due to the lack of sleep, has a vibrant purple colour eye-shadow on the corner of his eyes. The design of his coat are slowly becoming transparent halfway as it gets to the end, the left side of the coat was burned, the goggles was given to him by his master. His scarf are a very light and transparent teal coloured with a design of the Moon, The Sun, The Star and The Mask. He has a vibrant red violet gloves on his left arm; it is wrapped in bandages too. Relations * '''Zeito Shion '- He likes to hangout with zeito since he doesn't seem to be afraid of him or push him away. Althought, yuureito often think that it's because zeito was never the type to speak up and just quiet, it's fine by him. * 'Kamaito Shion '- yuureito likes the feeling of someone caring for him deeply as if he's nothing different and just the same as the rest of his brothers. * 'Kizaito Shion '- He teaches yureito languages on his day off. Gallery Design-0.jpg Yureito's Smile.jpg Yureito.jpg Additional info Yuureito's voice is lower and quieter than kaito's voice. It's like a whisper with a bit of echoing but glitches not so often. He talks in old english (thou, thy, thee, thine...) which makes other find it difficult to understand what he's saying. Some of his brothers are teaching him how to speak normally. He taught himself how to speak in fourth person( ex. one does not want to be..) since he's having a hard time functioning how to talk in first person. After he was rebooted; he's very violent, they need to remove the sun, moon and star(it cannot be removed if he's not awake) off his scarf to make him weak and unstable until he return back to his normal state(About an hour). The sun was often snatched by nigaito, the moon by zeito and the star by kikaito. The mask cannot be removed from his scarf. The magnifying glass allows other people to see what he can see that they can't. References External links * Here or Category:Fanloid Category:Fanloid characters Category:Male Category:Derivative Category:Voiced Category:Derivative of Kaito Category:Voice from Kaito Category:Shion Family